


Cherry Sherbert and Walter Leech

by KingFranPetty



Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [8]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Angst, Binge Drinking, Blood Drinking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crying, Desperation, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Dry Humping, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Walter has a breakdown that he doesn't have a child and does one of his staff because his mom did that to get his dad.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835284





	Cherry Sherbert and Walter Leech

Walter Leech stared at the blood wine. He had drank an entire bottle again. Every day was an endless pain. All that could come into his head was how he was the only Leech and that it was his fault. That he killed them, that he did this. The cup met his beak as he tried to stop thinking or think of something else in his pickled brain. The thoughts swirled but remained. They grew and swelled. The cup was emptied and fell to the floor. He dropped the ground and tried to clean it but he only stumbled to lay on the ground.

Walter vaugly remembered that he hired staff to clean given his old age. Leech got up to his knees then sat up before cleaning himself up. The Parasite thought about disappointing his dad. That he couldn't keep up with the cleaning and had to hire someone for something other than food and sex. Then he thought about his parents meeting. It was a common thought to him. It was something to the foundation to his life but it seemed to be contradictory to everything. A poor man becoming a human being? Being a good rich man? Baffling!

That gave him an idea.

He didn't have to be the only one. The Leech picked up a bell and rang it. A pink red panda in a maid outfit. What was her name? He should know his future wife's name. Sherry? Berry? Cherry Sherbert! Yeah, that's it. She was cleaning the blood wine off the floor. The vulture managed to get to his talons The buzzard grinned and adjusted his tie then flirted, "Hello Cherry Sherbert, I think you've caught my eye." A red gloved hand gently put on her head and pet her. The pink panda looked up and commented harshly, "You are drunk, Sir"

The avain nuzzled into the mammal and remarked, "You feel warm." The mammalian nuzzled back into him. She warmly purred, "We shouldn't, you are my employer but... I want to." The corvid kissed her forehead and pulled her close. Since she was done cleaning, they didn't want to worry about that. Cherry cuddled him close. The suited bird mounted her and started dry humping desperately because he was too drunk to have sex in any meaningful way. He went humping harder.

Cherry Sherbert blushing as she went him rubbing against her. That's about when he fell over and fell asleep from drunk and old. Leaving her massively disappointed.

The End.


End file.
